


Can you hear me cry out

by bennybentacles



Series: whumptober 2020 [11]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, Gaslighting, Gen, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennybentacles/pseuds/bennybentacles
Summary: he tried and tried yet he failed and made his father disappointed once again
Series: whumptober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953556
Kudos: 10
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Can you hear me cry out

**Author's Note:**

> whumptober 2020 no.11  
> Psych 101  
> Defiance | Struggling | **Crying**
> 
> pls read the tags carefully

"you have gravely disappointed me number one" his father's voice rang through his ears and he feels numb as the words just jumped around his head, unable to be comprehend properly. his father was disappointed with him, _why is he disappointed? what had he done? how did he mess up?_

he nods, eyes trained at the block before him, the one he couldn't lift no matter how he tried and he wants to cry because he wants, wants, wants to make his father proud. "aren't you gonna pick that up again?" and he jolts in shock, hands already reaching down to grab at the block even before he can understand what his father was saying

he tried, pulled at his every muscle to lift of the block before him. it was heavy. way to heavy for a ten year old yet his father insisted that he lifts up the brick and he would make sure to lift up that brick even if he feels as if his muscles are slowly being pulled apart and snapped back

"i can't" he gasp, hands tearing away from the block and he hears the familiar sound of his father's pen scratching against the paper and he hang his head down in shame for he knows what his father must've wrote in there. " i really can't" he admitted, hands shaking as he tried to control his breathing. his mind filled with thousands of different scenarios of what could happen when he still failed to make his father proud

"we are not stopping until you have lifted that block number one" his father announced and he nods even as he felt his heart drop to his stomach at what his father had said. "again" his father said, mouth thin as he gazed at the block before him and he slowly went forward, heart beating hard against his chest because of the fear of disappointing his father once more.

and he tried, pushed against his feet as he attempted to lift up the heavy block, teeth gritted together as he tried to lift it higher than his head. he pants as his hands shook helplessly and he started praying to a god only he believes in to help him lift the block off the floor. he screams as he tried to lift the block higher and higher, his hands begging for release and he pushed, tried to lift it with all of his strength 

but he couldn't, only managed to dislodge it from its place but never carry it fully. his hands ached and he gasps as he looked at his father, tears welling from his eyes.

"this is ridiculous number one! you should be able to lift that much weight by now" his father said and he flinches as he heard his father's notebook slamming on the table beside him and he tensed as ge saw his father step a foot near him

"if you haven't played last week then maybe you could do this by now but you choose such activities!" he feels tears block his eyes and he hiccups, hands wringing together. "if you only pushed yourself further then we wouldn't have a problem!" 

tears fell from his eyes as he gently shook from his fathers words. "if this continues to happen then i'll have to exchange number two and your name" he gasps in horror as more tears leaked from his eyes and he looked down in shame as his father continued to berate him

"if only you continued to push yourself as best as you could then maybe you could really be a leader" he heard his father left back his journal and he trembles as his fathers words rang on his ears _again and again and again_. "until then you are nothing but a fraud"

he flinched as he heard the door slam after his father and he sobs as he slowly fell to the floor, hiccups coming from his throat as he clawed into his chest because _it hurts, ir hurts, it hurts_ and why does it still hurt even if his father tells him the same every week

his hands clenched at his shirt as he continued to cry, shoulders shaking uncontrollably as he repeats his fathers words on his head. he can't believe he disappointed his father, _again_. every week his father tells him hes a disappointment and he still can't figure out how to make his father proud.

his eyes locked their gaze into the block before him, the same block that he couldn't lift for the past ten days and with a renewed resolve, he shakily stood up and walked towards it, shoulders rolling. his eyes twitch from exhaustion and his hands shake from the pain it still feels yet he did nothing but to prepare himself again

with his eyes close, he slowly but surely lifted up the block, not stopping even if his hands shook and his body begged him to stop and he feels as if his body is being ripped apart and he screams from the pain that shot throughout his body. tears fell from his clenched eyes as he finally, _finally_ lifted the block above his head, only to gasp as it fell from him.

he scrambles back in shock, flinching when it thudded hard in front of him and he saw the cracks around the tile floor. that could've landed on him, could've seriously injured him but he can't think about the consequences when all he hears in his head was his fathers words of how he's a disappointment and how his position as the number one can be revoked anytime if he still did not do his best.

he only panted once, twice, before stepping back in and trying once again as more tears leaked from his eyes and mixed to the sweat dripping from his face, hands trying to lift the block up one because his father told him to, and he wants to make his father proud even just for once in his life

**Author's Note:**

> i am sorry for this, i really am and i mde myself sad with this too
> 
> title from This Is How I Disappear by My Chemical Romance btw
> 
> yell at me on tumblr and twitter @bennybentacles


End file.
